Melisande Flutterby
Melisande Flutterby-McKay is a former Hogwarts Professor and after years of absence returned to Hogwarts as a Healer. Childhood Melisande Caecilia Flutterby was born in Cotswolds, England to Potion Master Tiberius Flutterby and Muggle Gardener/Landscaper Maeve Caecilia Flutterby, b. O'Clery. She was the youngest of 7 children. The public does not know the number of children the family had to protect them. Because her Irish mother the family often visited the Green Island. When Melisande was 8 the family moved to Ireland, near Tollymore, where she acquired her accent easily. Due to her affinity with plants and her mother's heritage that is also mirrored in her appearance, Melisande sees herself more as Irish than English. Family Tiberius Flutterby was a well known Potion Master who visited Hogwarts as part of House Slytherin. After graduation, he was introduced to a Muggle Born called Maeve O'Clery. He was captivated by her bright spirit right away. At first, Maeve didn't know about the Wizarding world - her last magical ancestors had been long gone and couldn't leave the knowledge behind for her - but through Tiberius, she learned about it and when she found out that his name was also the name of a magical plant she thought it to be fate. They married after dating for only four months. The family has 7 children, only two are known to the broad public (Melisande and Lilliana). The other 5 are neither known in number nor by name or gender. They are included in the Hogwarts records though since they all visited the school. Maeve and Tiberius died in 2005 only a few weeks apart. Hogwarts as a Student Melisande visited Hogwarts and was sorted in the house of Hufflepuff in the year 1990. She was a rather 'tiny' Hufflepuff girl that always seemed to have her head in the sky or in daydreams or a confused mind. She was easily distracted and was an average student with only a few subjects to shine in. During Melisande's time at Hogwarts, her sister Lilliana visits the Quidditch World cup 1994 with friends. To their dismay the World Cup was the target for a Death Eater attack and Lilliana is among the casualties. Melisande who was in her 4th year at that point was hit hard and her marks slumped for a while. She did recover after several months with the help of the Head of her House. What made others throw her strange looks and made her the talk of the student body was that she did not make many friends, but instead was found on the grounds, at the greenhouses or anywhere where plants grew and sat with them, conversing. She insisted that plants talked back to her, but she was generally not believed. Her best subject was Herbology to nobody's surprise. It was followed by Muggle Studies, Charms and Potions. After Hogwarts After graduation Melisande visited University in Dublin to become a botanist/herbologist and teacher. After finishing her official studies she became an understudy of several muggle and magical herbologists and teachers around the world, following their examples and used the time to learn more. In 2005 she earned her Dr. rer. nat. - Doctor rerum naturalium, literally "Doctor of the things of nature" specializing in Botany and Herbalism. In 2005 her mother dies and shortly after her father follows not able to bear to live without his wife. The cause of their deaths was not made public. Melisande continues to understudy under herbologists and teachers, throwing herself into her studies to cope with the loss. She graduates as an educator and begins to teach Mundane Herbology to Muggles in Ireland in 2007. Achievements * Dissertation "The influence of mundane plants in the wizarding world and why we cannot live without them" published 2005 * Doctor rerum naturalium specialization of Botany and Herbology (2005) Return to Hogwarts as an adult Professor In 2018 she finally receives the letter of her dreams, her acceptance as Herbology Professor at Hogwarts. She teaches her class for three years and it fills her heart with joy and love. Using her passion for plants and herbs she couldn't imagine having a better job. Head of Hufflepuff House From 2019 until 2020/21 she has the honor of becoming the Head of Hufflepuff house. She loves all her little badgers and tries to give back the love and security she has received back during her time as a student. Deputy Headmistress In 2021 under Headmistress Hightower Melisande becomes Deputy Headmistress for a short time. Leaving Hogwarts In 2021 she meets Oliver McKay a Charms Professor and Slytherin Alumni. They fall in love easily and their relationship is like a storm. Both of them are certain that it is forever and they marry after the schoolyear 2021/22 ends. To enjoy married life and time together they both decide to take a break from teaching and leave Hogwarts for a while, moving together in their own little cabin in the woods. For the next two years, the couple enjoys their life to the fullest, traveling the world and taking it easy. Groundskeeper In 2023 Oliver began to work for the Ministry of Magic and Melisande returned to Hogwarts. As the positions of Herbology Professors were taken she was happy to take on the role of a Caretaker and Groundskeeper. Leaving Hogwarts Again But when in the beginning of 2024 Oliver goes missing during one of his missions she leaves again. Helping the Ministry in an attempt to find out what happened and to find Oliver she works tirelessly, but to no avail. He remained missing, but Melisande never gave up that he may return. Despite that resolution she needed time to grieve and cope with the situation and later on find her feet again. In that time she lived like a recluse in their small cottage in the Tollymore Forest in Nothern Ireland, protected from the Muggle World. Return After taking time for herself, Melisande squared her shoulders and decided that she wanted to go back to the place she was the happiest at: Hogwarts. Wanting to help more and not feeling able to take on the role as a Professor at this time she applied for and was accepted as the role of a Healer. Relationships During her time as a student, she didn't have many friends. It was known though that she had a special bond with the Head of the House of Hufflepuff. In her first time as a Faculty member, she was close friends with the Professors Laeliara Livius, Leodippos Trevelyan, and Ignotus Fay and could be seen around them often. Married to Oliver McKay former Professor for Charms at Hogwarts, Employee of the Ministry of Magic, Missing in Action since 2024. Misc Favourite colours are green and brown, most of her clothing is in those colours. Rarely she can be seen in other colours though. She prefers skirts and dresses to pants but wears both. She wears big glasses that are 'decorated' with enchanted butterflies. The butterflies don't only move their wings, they actually lift off and fly around. They may land on objects and people but always return to Melisande after a while. She does not wear a wedding ring, because of her work. She wouldn't want to cover it with dirt or lose it in the dirt. Instead, Oliver gifted her a necklace and earrings with a danging heart. She never takes those off. She is still easily distracted and often seems to be talking with someone even if nobody is around. She claims that she is conversing with plants that actually talk back. She does not see a reason to prove herself, so if someone doesn't believe her it doesn't concern her. Melisande avoids the library as books are 'Dead trees' as she calls it. It is okay if there are just a few books around but the more there are the more affected she seems to become. Melisande does not have an Owl, her delivery bird is a very colourful bird that looks like a combination of a Scarlet Macaw for colours and paradise bird for shape. Melisande's closest 'friend' is Edna. When she began teaching at Hogwarts she befriended a small climbing ivy plant that suddenly 'exploded' in growth, took over the greenhouse and cannot be contained anymore. During the attack in 2019 Edna also partly took over the Castle and was utilized as a defense mechanism against the attackers. Edna survived and still lives in the Hogwarts Greenhouses. Category:Healer Category:Professors Category:Adult Category:Hufflepuffs